More Late Night Studies
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Studies. Paris has found David. How will she repay him?


**More Late Night Studies**

**NOTE This was written for Paris, sequel to Late Night Studies**  
One week from her first encounter Paris knew where his home was. In her dreams she'd seen various pieces of information and him. That combined with what she remembered from the ride to his house, the bumps, and so forth she'd driven about fifteen minutes from town all ways she could think of and had found one single mansion in the middle of nowhere that seemed to call to her. She returned to her apartment and gathered up all she'd need and waited. She figured he'd go to sleep during the early morning and from the dark black tint on all the windows of the house that the sunlight didn't get in. At 6:30 she got in her car and drove toward the house in the hills outside of Seattle. She parked her car off the road and walked up the driveway and searched for a good place to enter. She found that the door around back was unlocked and turned the handle, slowly and quietly entering the house.

It was beautiful, filled with antiques and she slowly made her way up the stairs. One at a time, flinching when she heard a couple squeak. She made it to the top of the stairs and saw double doors to a room at the end of the hall.

"This has to be his room." Paris thought, slowly making her way, box tucked under her arms.

She opened the door slowly and saw the beautiful man lying in the bed. A single thin sheet draped across the middle of his body and one arm lay behind his head on the pillow. The room was dark, though the sun outside was bright as any other day. Paris quietly set her box down in a nearby chair and pulled out the handcuffs, grabbing one hand slowly and cuffing it to the head board and then the other. She got the cuffs closed just in time for him to open his eyes.

"Did you come to stake me?" He asked, laughing.

"What's your name?" Paris asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"David. David Batista." He said, looking at her. "You know I don't bite…..okay so I do bite but you like it."

"What did you do to me?" She asked, running a hand through her long hair and looking at the floor. "My name is…"

"Paris." David said. "I know. I've been looking for you for years. As for biting you, you're not a vampire. I just gave you some memories to remember me by."

"What do you want from me?" Paris asked, looking at him.

"I'd say the same thing you seem to want from me." David laughed.

Minutes later Paris saw his eyes drift closed and she decided it was time to do what she'd come here to do. She grabbed the box and took out everything she'd bought and ripped the sheet off his body. She looked up and saw his eyes were still closed as she slipped the cock ring on him and straddled his hips. She lit a candle like he'd done to her and waited for the wax to melt before she let it drip across both of his nipples and made a trail down to his erection. She licked the wax to take away the burn. She didn't even know if vampires felt pain but if he wasn't enjoying it at least she was.

When a moan escaped him Paris knew something she was doing was working. She grinned as she moved to kneel to his side on the bed and saw that his erection had gotten even bigger than it had been and she grabbed the package of pop rocks from the pocket of her jeans, opening the pack she emptied half of it into her mouth, feeling the fizz around. She leaned over and took his large member in her mouth, sucking and letting the pop rocks do most of the rest of the work for her. She heard him moaning and felt his hips begin to buck up toward her mouth. She reached up and placed a hand on each hip and kept him down as much as she could as she continued her assault on him. She felt his erection swell and removed it from her mouth so he couldn't release.

"You evil little…." She heard him begin, as she let her hand reach up and wrap tightly around his erection.

"You were saying?" She asked, innocently, moving her hand slowly up and down.

Paris leaned over and took one nipple in her mouth, biting it lightly and kissing it. She smiled as she saw him bucking up and down. She could see that his erection was getting bigger causing the cock ring to get tighter.

"Please." David said, gritting his teeth.

"Why did you want me?" Paris asked, reaching up and removing the cock ring and straddling his hips.

"I wanted you to come with me, to stay here." David said. "Most women despise and fear vampires, but you, you were interested. You even found me sexy after I'd bit you."

Paris embedded herself on his erection and looked at him. She saw his fangs begin to grow and instead of feeling disgusted she felt turned on. She leaned over and kissed him, letting her tongue tease his fangs and waiting for him to let his own tongue enter her mouth. She didn't have to wait long before she felt it and she began to feel heaven. Minutes later she felt hands on her hips and she opened her eyes. She looked at his hands and saw the handcuffs gone, vanished.

"I can make all kinds of stuff disappear." David smiled, holding her hips and letting his own snap up to meet her thrusts.

"Why didn't you…." Paris began.

"I didn't want them off; I was enjoying all the attention." He said, flipping them over and continuing to move in and out of her.

Paris felt her climax begin to build and she held on to David like he was her reason to live and if she let him go all the breathe would be gone.

"I wish you could stay here forever." David said, moving faster.

"I can." Paris said, kissing him and biting his lip.

She remembered reading somewhere that if you shared blood with a vampire, they drank your blood and you drank theirs you'd be immortal forever. She tasted the blood in her mouth and sucked it in as she felt him break the kiss and kiss her neck lightly where he'd bitten her before. She felt the same pleasure overcome her as his teeth sank in to her skin and she looked up as he grabbed something and cut a small spot on his chest.

"You have to drink it the same time." David panted in her ear. "But you must be sure. After you do this I can only drink you're blood and you can only drink mine."

Paris didn't answer just let her mouth meet the cut and suck his blood in her mouth. She didn't find it disgusting at all; she found it erotic and beautiful. She felt him begin to suck her blood and as she felt her orgasm take her over she felt something else. Something strange, yet wonderful take over her body and she knew what it was. She was changing and she couldn't have been happier.

As both their climaxes past and they collapsed on the bed she felt David pull her to his body, holding her there.

"I've waited for thousands of years for a woman who'd agree to spend forever with me." He said, looking down at her.

"Well you've found one." Paris laughed. "And it'll take a hell of a lot for me to give you up."

They both let sleep take over them and knew that their forever would be a long one. Immortality is more than forever it's Eternity.


End file.
